


Beautiful In White

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [14]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Soulmates, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Continuation of my story ‘Safe And Sound’. On their wedding, Hak is amazed by Yona’s beauty and Yona tries to reflect on how her parents have felt on their wedding. Little conversation on their first night after their wedding about how they never expected their way to find their soulmates.For HakYona Week 2018 Day 7 – Soulmates.





	Beautiful In White

Lily knocks the door “Yona, it’s me. Are you ready?”.

Yona’s sound can be heard from inside “come in?!”.

Ayura opens the door, Lily and Tae Yeon come into the bride’s waiting room, Tetora and Yun have worked on Yona’s hair do and make up. Even Lily is amazed by her friend’s beauty today. She knows Yona is always cute and beautiful, but this time Yona looks so beautiful and with her shiromuku kimono, her red hair looks so radiant than usual. Because of her tangled hair, Yona has decided to use Maria Veil rather than Wataboshi. Tae Yeon runs into her as Lily comes inside, praising Tetora and Yun who have worked on her.

Yun quickly grabs Lily’s shoulder, pushing her to sit down “nah, now it’s your turn, Lily. Sit here so we can work with your hair do and make up. As our Maid of Honor, you should look beautiful as well”.

On Yona’s and Hak’s wedding, Ik-Su will be the Priest, Lily is Yona’s Maid of Honor, Tae Yeon will be the Ring Bearers. As someone who has been the figure of father and mother for Yona, she has asked Mundok and Gigan to sit on where her parents, also for Hak’s parents’ place since both of their parents have passed away.

Tae Yeon is getting overexcited though, he jumps up and down as touching Yona’s thigh “whoa!? You’re so beautiful, big sister?!”.

Yona laughs because he has been calling her as ‘big sister’ after knowing that she will become Hak’s bride and she asks him to not exhaust himself before he walks the aisle as their wedding’s Ring Bearers “how about Hak?”.

Gigan comes inside and smiles, praising how beautiful and mature she is “Mundok and those brats stays with him and don’t cry before you meet your husband after walking on the aisle, okay? you’ll ruin your make up”.

“that’s right?! don’t you dare to ruin my hard work?!”, Yun scolds her before tying Lily’s hair into fish-tail braids with her roses hairclips which woven with strands of tiny flowers on her hair “it’s done?!”.

“wow, you are so genius, Yun?!”, Lily hugs Yun and giggles as she sees him blushing. Ignoring Yun’s protest about how similar she is with Yona on this part, Lily turns her head to Yona who has asked her about where the ring is “I believe Tae Woo has it. He is the Matron of Honor after all, he surely will give it to him in the front of shrine’s gate before Tae Yeon will walk down on the aisle, right?”.

Which Gigan means with those brats, of course Jae Ha with his Dragon brothers who meet with Hak in groom’s waiting room. Hak is wearing Montsuki Haori Hakama kimono with Wind Tribe Clan’s symbol, sitting there and pursing his lips, maybe because of something Mundok has told him. Mundok is also here with Tae Woo who asked to be Matron of Honor for Hak.

Jae Ha whistles and comments the first “you look so handsome with that attires”.

Hak rolls his eyes to him “thanks, but aren’t you guys supposed to stay with the princess?”.

Kija shrugs his shoulder “Captain Gigan was there, besides we aren’t supposed to see her before you in front of shrine’s gate, even if we’re really curious”.

Shina stares to a direction where Yona is waiting on her waiting room “Yona is beautiful… other than Captain Gigan, there’s Tae Yeon, Lily, Yun, Ayura and Tetora with her…”.

Zeno laughs as his Blue Dragon brother is using his Dragon Eyes even if the other Dragons has dealt to not see Yona before Hak “Seiryuu, are you even listening to what Ryokuryuu said just now?”.

Luckily Hak is on really great mood today, so he only chuckles “it’s alright, I guess he just wants to make sure that she’s alright. If you guys want to meet her, why not just go there along with Tae Woo? I’ll be on my way to the shrine’s gate with my old man”.

Mundok smacks his head “on this day of all days in your life, call me Grandpa?!”.

“Gramps, she will kill us if I can’t survive when you try to kill me now…”.

Tae Woo puts his fist above his palm “oh, since Tae Yeon is there, I should give satin pillow and ring to Tae Yeon”.

Jae Ha smirks and doesn’t let go of this chance to tease him “why not you put the ring on Lady Lily’s finger soon by yourself, young General?”.

Tae Woo tries hard to hide his blush and scowls “better you stop making fun of me or I’ll ruin your hair, Green Lizard”.

Jae Ha laughs as they following Tae Woo “he is really your little brother, Hak”.

.

Hak stands in front of the shrine’s gate, waiting for Mundok who lead Yona to him. He isn’t sure if Yona knew this or ever did he tell this to her, but when the first time they meet, he has gotten so nervous and couldn’t speak, only staring into little red-haired princess who hiding behind King Il’s robe. In that very moment, he has found the one, the missing piece of his life. And he’s right at that time, because as long as he’s lived, he’s loved her. He has lost count about how many times he has thought that he will have and hold her. This day that he’ll cherish from now on, after he’s loved her for so long, he swears with this ring that he will love her till his very last breath and his love is endless. He halts his breath, she’s gorgeous. Never has he been witnessing her so beautiful and breathtaking than today. No wonder people always say the Bride as Queen on her wedding day, she’s the most gorgeous, warrior Queen that he has ever known. He barely registers it, the whispering of Dragons who have become his groomsman to not forget to breathe and take Yona’s hand, maybe it’s Jae Ha or Yun.

Hak takes Yona’s hand after Mundok brings her to him. He smiles broadly and whispers “you look so beautiful in white, my Bride”.

Yona looks up to see him and shyly meets his gaze beneath Maria Veil that covering her face. She smiles brightly as he nods his head towards the shrine’s gate, she wrapping her palm on his bicep. Today, their love will be blessed by Gods, what they have is timeless. She wonders if this is how her mother and father have felt when they have married? Walking through the shrine’s gate along with someone she loved, despite her heart is palpitating, hand in hand with her beloved one, feels nervous and worried, but endure it with hope and happiness. She never feels so happy and very alive other than this time. One thing for sure, she can believe him with all of herself. With this ring, she will say to the world, he is her every reason to stay in this life and this world, he is all that she believes in with all her heart.

With all their heart, they mean every word in their marriage vows in front of Ik-Su as the Priest, witnessed by Gods who blessing their marriage.

“I present you as husband and wife. You may kiss”.

Hak lifts her veil and Yona closes her eyes, both remembering that day when he has proposed her. As Hak kisses her on her lips, cheering can be heard and audience throws the flower petals onto them. In between the guests, Yona and Hak can see those people that they meet in their journey. Like Awa citizens, Kan Tae Jun with his subordinates, Kouren and Tao with Algira, Yotaka and Vold. When they are asked by the audience to throw the bouquet on Yona’s hand, Yona and Hak turn their back before Yona throwing the bouquet which landing on one of Tae Woo’s and both Lily’s hand. At first, Lily lifts her hands up when she thinks the bouquet will hit her head so she yelling in excitement and worry, but Tae Woo lifts one his hand which successfully catching the bouquet from the mid-air along with both Lily’s hand. Both Tae Woo and Lily are blushing, before Tae Woo clears his throat and hands the bouquet to Lily “…it’s yours, and sorry, I thought just now that would hit your head”.

Lily nods her head and covers half of her blushing face with the bouquet, how would she able to mad at him if he only worried on her like this, he’s so sweet “…thank you”.

Of course, this time both Lily and Tae Woo can’t avoid others’ teasing due to the accident, about how someone else who have found their soulmate other than the newlyweds, Yona and Hak who laughing from the shrine’s altar at the commotion down their place standing.

.

On the party at the night, when they have been husband and wife, they have some time alone for themselves in this room to change their attires. After Hak has changed his hakama into other formal robes, Yona comes out of the certain, revealing herself to Hak who has changed her Shiromuku kimono into Irouchikake Kimono. Red and Pink Lotus blossoms along with Phoenix pattern on its really matches with Yona’s red hair. Lily has chosen it for her because she surely would look great with it, her friend has told her when she handing this piece of clothes.

“have I told you how beautiful you are?”, Hak wraps his hand around her waist, pulling her closer and caressing her face “you are not only beautiful, you look gorgeous”.

“have I told you that I love you so much?”, Yona hugs him and cries, closing her eyes as she “”.

When the ceremony comes into tossing dried dates, Hak only holds because the platform is moving while Yona who mostly catches the dried dates.

Uh-oh, Lily has forgotten to tell her that tossing the dried dates means to symbolize the fruitfulness of marriage couple’s union, or another phrase, how much their children will be? Lily realizes Hak tries to keep his straight, usual poker face as he sees how much the dried dates that his wife has caught before Lily inspecting the others’ reaction. Yun’s eyes widen and it’s amazing he hasn’t dropped the full plate on his hands, both for himself and Ik-Su. Zeno laughs with his usual toothy grin before devouring his foods vigorously. Shina keeps his usual straight face which make other people doesn’t know what he’s thinking right now, what’s more that Blue Dragon has handed one of stray dried dates on the floor to Ao, the squirrel on his shoulder. Jae Ha covers his mouth to hold his laughter (sure, he knows it). Kija’s face turns beet red, rivalling Yona’s hair before looking for the fresh water.

From the corner of her eyes, she has caught from the corner of her eyes that her partner, Tae Woo grins wickedly. This guy, the nerve?! After the bouquet accident this morning, she has kept her own distance to him but she approaches him this time.

She covers her mouth with her fan, whispering “Tae Woo, don’t tell me that no one tell Yona…”.

“you haven’t told her, either?”, Tae Woo snorts in disbelief before chuckling “looks like the wives who become her bridesmaids only told her to take that as much as they can because it means their marriage will be blessed”.

“In the name of Hiryuu?! Just if I know this, I should have told her before…”, Lily covers her face before clutching Tae Woo’s neck “and don’t only laugh… it’s your people’s fault”.

Tae Woo only laughs melodiously “why? nothing they told her is wrong, right? their union really will be blessed. And better to let me go and keep our distance a little for now, the others watching us”.

When the sounds of whistling registers into her ears, Lily quickly releases her grip, thinking that should she tell Yona about it? Oh well, Hak surely will do it, so she can just live it down for now.

Like Lily has predicted, Hak tells Yona when they’re on their room before they sleep.

Yona buries her face onto her husband’s chest as they lie down in their bed on their room “hell no, it’s so embarrassing?! why no one told me before?!”.

“you have no idea, how I wanted to tell you but I couldn’t till now. Not that I mind with have the children but you surely can make troops with that much children”, Hak laughs as Yona smacking his bicep “but really, I never think about it, but have you ever imagined how our child look like?”.

“err, we haven’t planned so let’s pass about the numbers. Don’t laugh”, Yona smacks his forehead again as he smothering his laughter before wrapping her arms around his torso “do you want daughter or son?”.

“hmm, I’d like to say, as long as the mother is healthy, it’s okay to have son or daughter…”, Hak props his head up with his palm on his elbow “but if it’s a daughter, I hope she has your eyes with the same spirit in herself if it can be true”.

Yona taps her finger on her chin “let me see, how about a son with my eyes and hair or a daughter with your eyes and hair?”.

“are you preferring to have twin? well, but I will have some dilemma in case we have a daughter”, Hak quirks his eyebrow, stroking Yona’s head as Yona eyeing him quizzically “because she will find love like we did, yeah, but when she falls in love, we will let her go and I will walk her down on the aisle, even if I’m sure she will look so beautiful in white like her mother”.

After Hak kisses her forehead, eyelids and cheeks, Yona laughs “oh, I’m sure you will become a great father, overprotective one who will on bad mood or grumpy when your daughter’s wedding. Now it comes to my mind, do you remember your parents?”.

“no, I didn’t remember them and I believe they have passed away before Gramps adopted me and brought me to Fuuga. Why?”.

“it’s so sad… surely your parents are amazing and proud of you, because their son is the strongest man of this Kingdom”.

“and you’re the most amazing warrior Queen, Yona”.

Yona talk about how to recounting their past life sometimes, like how they meet, till they can be together like this as husband and wife, their progress because they never think that they would be belong to each other like this in the past, from his point of view, of course “because I want to know everything about you”.

“it will take a long time, but…”, Hak surely will comply her request, but mischievous glistening on his sapphire eyes as he whispers naughtily “for tonight, how about we continue ‘that thing’ you have asked to me?”.

It brings the heat on Yona’s face before they strip off their clothes, only covered by their blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to know what ‘that thing’ Yona has requested to Hak which Hak is mentioned here, you can find out about it in one of my stories in ‘Love Song Series’ with title ‘Love Me Like You Do’.


End file.
